


Raid's

by LunaticEve



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Angustía, Drama, Infidelidad, M/M, Multi, Traición, malaspalabras, posiblemuerte
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticEve/pseuds/LunaticEve
Summary: ¿Que hacer cuando lo que creías verdadero no lo es? ¿Como sobrevivir a una infidelidad? ¿A una traición? Y por si fuera poco a ¿La muerte? Sumado a que estas en un mundo donde cada nación tiene un "don" o "particularidad" en el cual todo parece existir una aparente paz. ¿Enfrentaras con valor lo que el destino te depara? Si tu respuesta es si ¿Que harás si el destino se esmera en enfrentarte con la persona más importante para ti?
Relationships: Brasilxméxico, Egipto - Relationship, RusMex - Relationship, ruspol - Relationship, ukfrance, usper, usxfilipinas
Kudos: 4





	Raid's

Está es mi primer historia que escribo en el fandom CountryHuman's espero sinceramente que sea de su agrado.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que se me lleguen a escapar.

Ya tiene notas el fic pero por si acaso: AU, relación muy poca con la historia de los countrys, embarazo, yaoi (si, se que los country no tiene un sexo definido), historia fumada, poderes, particularidad o dones, posiblemente existan ciertos eventos que no les gusten, pero tuve que usarlos para acomodar los hechos de mi historia. No hate (lo que menos quiero es tener que borrar comentarios mal intencionados), no conozco todos los modismos de las naciones, occ, México poco grosero o mal hablado

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woof….woof…

Los iris miel observaban a su fiel compañero de cuatro patas correr tras aquella pelota que momentos antes lanzara a modo de juego.

El color naranja adornaba el cielo anunciando el atardecer, mientras los cabellos tricolores se mecían con el viento. Se inclino al ver a Paco llegar hasta sus pies con la pelota, para tomarla y volver a lanzarla.

Disfrutaba de pasar un buen rato al aire libre, hace bastante tiempo que no estaba libre para poder hacer lo que tanto había deseado pero que por cuestiones de trabajo no podía. Ahora todo era diferente, no debía correr, realizar juntas, convivir con otros country’s

No pudo evitar reír al recordar como CDMX se quejaba constantemente por ser ahora él quien tenía que hacerse cargo de todo ese deber. Realmente no se preocupaba por el papel que su hijo estaba desarrollando, pues a palabras de ONU, CDMX estaba realizando un buen trabajo. Si, por que, aunque deseara haber roto toda conexión, la organización con patas no le dejaba fácil la tarea.

Tantas cosas cambiaron durante todos estos años, increíble que ahora cada country fuera poseedor de alguna particularidad, bueno si realmente le preguntaran a él, todas esas “particularidades” eran lo mismo solo que trabajados por countrys diferentes.

¿Países con particularidades? Toda una locura. Esto era un tema que no lo dejaba tranquilo ¿Por qué? Tantas noches con los ojos cansados, sin lograr encontrar una respuesta a este hecho; todo libro de antiguas civilizaciones pasó por sus manos, buscando sin descanso y fallando en el intento. 

-Vamos paco, ya es hora de volver a casa antes de que se haga de noche.

Coloco la correa en el collar de su pequeño amigo y así ambos empezaron el camino a casa. Su mirada paraba de vez en cuando al cielo observando como lentamente la noche caía.

Un suave jadeo escapo de sus labios al sentir como un pequeño apretón en su torso se hizo presente.

-Ah, chinga…- susurro sorprendido.

Una sonrisa de lado cruzo por sus labios, llevo su mano libre a la altura de su torso y froto suavemente.

-Estoy bien, no deben preocuparse…-a simple vista pareciera que hablara para sí mismo, pero él sabía que no era así. 

El tiempo pasaba tan rápido que muchas de las veces cuando uno hacía una retrospectiva era asombroso recordar tantas cosas que pasaron, y aun así seguía siendo doloroso. Aunque la medida con la que dolía ahora era menos, pero seguía ahí, se negaba a irse.

Le costaba trabajo ver cara a cara a sus hijos del norte, sentía que ellos de alguna manera le seguían odiando por lo que pasara años atrás. No los culpaba por que aun hoy el seguía odiándose.

“Se fuerte, la mirada al frente y nunca bajes la mirada, siempre orgulloso de lo que eres y de lo que representas”

Sus ojos se llenaron de agua salada que se negó a derramar, esa frase era su mantra, lástima que no pudiera cumplirla. Pero es que aún no estaba recuperado, no, porque de una perdida jamás te recuperas, pero no se esperó aquello. Y por lo tanto su frágil ser no pudo con tanto, llego al límite y se quebró.

Por eso estaba ahora aquí, refugiado en la soledad, rogando porque el mundo entero se olvidara de su completa existencia.

Un tercermundista por el cual nadie haría nada, que no valía nada para las otras naciones, un simple medio para enriquecerse, aprovechándose de su ignorancia, de la esperanza, de aquel grito mudo por ayuda. Todos y cada uno de ellos llegaron con la promesa de ayudarle e ingenuamente confió.

Tomaron tanto como quisieron de sus tierras, de su gente, el daño que le hacían a su cuerpo, eso no los detuvo. La ambición no les dejaba ver el mal que estaban haciendo y las consecuencias fueron altas.

Detuvo sus pasos al llegar por fin a casa, saco las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y con estas abrió la puerta de su hogar.

Quito la correa del collar del chihuahua quien por fin libre se lanzó a toda carrera a buscar su platito de agua. El tricolor fue a la cocina para poner agua y prepararse una taza de café, durante su andar tomo el control de la tele para encenderla, dejando cualquier programa. 

El ruido del aparato le ayudaba a no sentirse tan solo.

Con su taza de café en las manos, fue a la sala sentándose sobre su sofá favorito, sorbía pequeños tragos de la caliente bebida, mientras buscaba el canal de su novela favorita.

Una fotografía llamo su atención, dejo el café en la mesa que estaba a su lado y se estiro para tomar el marco de aquella fotografía.

Los ojos miel brillaron de enojo y con fuerza lanzo aquel marco contra la chimenea avivando el fuego que yacía en está. 

-Puta vida…- mordía con fuerza sus labios, buscando distraerse para no dejarse invadir por recuerdos del pasado que deseaba de todo corazón olvidar.

No fue fácil, pero lo logro, así que se acomodó tomando la taza de café bebiendo de esta, viendo el inicio de su novela favorita.

-Bien eso es todo por ahora, caballeros. Pueden retirarse…-determino mientras juntaba las hojas que se encontraban sobre su escritorio, buscando ordenarlas.

\- ¿Cuándo volverá México?

El movimiento se detuvo para levantar lentamente la mirada azul para enfocarla en aquel tricolor de parche, quien se encontraba siendo jalado del brazo izquierdo, por otro country de colores azul y blanco.

-Cállate boludo, vas a hacer enojar a…

Las miradas estaban sobre aquellas dos figuras, carraspeo buscando aclarar la garganta para decir lo siguiente, no le dejo terminar la oración a Argentina.

-Chile, es un asunto que no te concierne ni a ti, ni a ningún otro country, México me dio sus razones y yo las acepte fin del asunto.

-Pero…

-Fin del asunto, hay cosas que son mejor dejar tal y como están…- el chileno se crispo ante la fría y seria mirada de la organización.

Los demás countrys desviaron rápidamente la mirada, buscando reunirse con sus grupos para salir del recinto.

Después que ONU saliera el ambiente quedo pesado, sumido en un silencio que se vio interrumpido por el argentino.

-Che vamos…ya es tarde…-coloco suavemente su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero. Quien mantenía la mirada en la puerta por la cual minutos antes saliera la organización.

-Maldición…-chasqueo la lengua para hacer caso al bicolor, y así ambos salieron del lugar.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de aquella mirada ámbar que seguía cada una de sus acciones.

الأخطاء تكلف أكثر مما نعتقد ، أليست المكسيك صغيرة؟  
(Los errores cuestan más de lo que creemos ¿No es así pequeño México?)


End file.
